Alicia
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Que piensa Welkin de Alicia? Solo sabia que ella era una chica interesante pero... ¿Que pasaria...? ¿Si te dijera que Alicia me gusta? Una pregunta importante de Faldio le hará pensar más de lo normal.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Como lo he prometido y como me dieron las ganas de escribir, voy a escribir un poco más sobre este juego/anime, aunque como he aclarado, estas historias tendrán relacion con el anime, se me hace lindo y puedo escribir un poco más sobre ellos._**

 ** _Es un poco más fácil aunque escriba historias cortas. Si no han visto el anime, sería bueno que lo vieran, esta realmente bueno, aunque sea una de las pocas personas que les gustó. Pero sin duda se ha convertido en mis preferidas._**

 ** _Y aunque quisiera contarles un poco más, me gustaría que leyeran ya. ¡Les dejo con la lectura del día de hoy!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Valkyria Chronicle no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 _"Welkin, ¿Que piensas de Alicia?"_

Faldio le había hecho una pregunta muy importante, tanto que había mantenido su mente ocupada en eso y no lo podía dejar a un lado.

Para el Alicia fue la primera amiga que conoció, aunque claro, fue su culpa que lo confundiera por un presunto espía pero dejando todo eso de lado, ella era la primera chica que podía considerar una amiga, una confidente.

Sabía bien que ella no es de tanto ofender con cada cosa que dice, hasta le gustaba cuando le puede hacer pequeñas bromas. Y hasta se alegro de contarle un poco de su vida como ella compartiera la soledad en la cual había vivido.

Le encantaba ver sus sonrisas, sus mejillas infladas, sus enojos, sus ojos brillando de la emoción y varias reacciones más que no podría enlistar.

Pero hasta ese momento, sentía sus mejillas calentarse, sus cinco sentidos enfocándose en ella y su corazón golpeando con fuerza su pecho. ¿Que era ese raro sentimiento cuando ella estaba a su lado?

Sabía que era un gran despistado y más refiriéndose en cosas del amor, nunca tuvo experiencia y que ahora esos sentimientos aparecieran en él, era algo imposible de creer.

Y con esa pregunta hecha por Faldio, no supo ser sincero a sus sentimientos, a sus palabras y a sus sentimientos.

 _"¿Que pasaría...? ¿Si te dijera que me gusta Alicia?"_

A su declaración lo único que hizo fue arrepentirse de las mentiras que había dicho. En algún momento pensó lo peor y su pecho empezaba a dolerle.

Nunca imagino que su mejor amigo diría cosas como esas y mucho menos con la chica menos esperada. Sabía que Alicia era una chica especial y que realmente querías saber de ella un poco más, estaba interesado por ella, no sabía de que manera pero estaba interesado.

Y ahora que veía un poco más cercanos a Faldio y Alicia, sólo quería desviar la mirada y pretender que nunca vio eso. Pero los sonrojos que ella le brindaba, las pequeñas risitas y las pláticas, eso le dolía de alguna manera.

Le dolía que ellos fueran así de cercanos. Y aunque no quisiera admitir, su mente creaba todo tipo de escenarios donde ella se cansaba de estar a su lado y prefería estar al lado de Faldio.

No quería perder Alicia y mucho menos quería perder a su amigo Faldio, no podía soportar que alguno de los dos se fuera de su lado.

Y así frustrado se iba a dormir todas las noches, con pensamientos malos rondando y con el dolor en su pecho, el dolor de un amargo amor.

 **-¿Esto se llamaría amor o celos?** -Cerraba sus ojos y se escondía debajo de las cobijas, era justo ese momento en el que quería tener a alguien a quien contarle como se sentía pero lamentablemente Faldio era el único a quien podía contarle todo ello **-De cualquiera de las dos cosas, sería lo mismo**

Frustrado suspiro con pesadez, tomo su almohada entre sus brazos y la abrazo, hizo una pequeña rabieta en la cama y después de un tiempo decidió dormir.

Sólo esperaba el día en el que podía descifrar lo que el sentía y cuando lo supiera, Alicia sería la primera que se lo contaría.

 **-Sólo espera un poco más Alicia...** -Susurro somnoliento.

Un último bostezo, se acomodó más en su cama y al fin entró al mundo de los sueños. Sólo quería dormir tranquilo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _A seguir escribiendo y mejorando. Quiero y deseo que las historias que voy a escribir de ellos sean las mejores, plasmar con palabras a la perfección. ¡Eso lo haré y no lo duden!_**

 ** _¡Quiero que todo sea perfecto!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 12 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
